Blood and Water
by Hamburger Pearadise
Summary: Which is thicker, blood or water? Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, princes of the Spanish Kingdom are about to find out. Full summary inside. Note: I don't own the cover image, but I thank whoever does. It inspired this story.
1. Entering the Party

_Which is thicker, blood or water? Felicano and Lovino Vargas, princes of the kingdom of Spanish are about to find out. Their 8 when they go to the birthday party of the other set of twin princes, Alfred and Matthew Kirkland of the Kingdom of English, long term enemy of Spanish. Their not the only foreigners there though. A set of boys from English's long time ally, German, are present. Also there, a gang of mercenaries. What happens that night will forever change the way the Vargas twins look at the world.  
><em>

**_A few thoughts before we start. One, I want no flames on the names of the Kingdoms, got it! Two, yes this is yaoi. Three, there may be a bit (a lot of) gay bashing. I have nothing against them, it just sorta happened. And yes, it's yaoi and_ anti-yaoi. Figure that one out. Four, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to. And five, I will give you a virtual cookie to whoever can correctly guess who are lovable gang of mercenaries are. As I do name them later in this very chapter, I wish you to be honest. Don't read ahead and go 'Knew it!' I will not give you a cookie.  
><strong>

**Simply say "I did not see that coming!" because you really _won't _see it coming.**

**Either you skipped over this thing completely, stopped reading half-way through, or your still reading. If you got this far, I give to you a special treat. _Pairings~ _ Tell me who you want to see, and I will try my best to find some way to put it in. Please keep in mind this is a FrUk, Romarica, Gertalia, PruCan. I will tell you kin _later._ I wish to laugh as you pair siblings. X3**

**If your still there, I give to you another treat; I will now shut up.**

**Yes! _Read. _Read to your hearts content! **

_"Lovino!" _A young boy called quietly.

Lovino Vargas, of the kingdom of Spanish, turned to find his younger twin brother, Feliciano.

"Fratello?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

'Here' was the birthday party for the twin princes of English, the kingdom that Spanish was at war with. It was a masquerade ball. Lovino had gone because his grandfather, King Ceaser, had ordered the assassination of the you princes, Alfred and Matthew. He wanted to see them _once _before they were killed.

The Princes of English were only a year younger then he and his brother at 7.

"The same as you." Feliciano replied.

"F_ine._" Lovino grumbled. "But if you get us captured or killed, I'm killing you."

"Yay~" Feliciano cried. "Come on! I hear the entire German family is here!"

"H-hey!" Lovino called. "Are you stupido? You need a mask!"

Feliciano stopped. "Oh." He said. "Right. I... Uh... I don't have one." Lovino crossed his arms. "Well, where's yours then?" Feliciano asked. Lovino opened his mouth to reply, before snapping it shut again, realizing he didn't have one either.

"Oh dear," A voice behind them said, making the twins jump. "I thought this might happen." The two turned to see one of the mercenaries. He smiled down at them. "Don't worry." He assured them. "I always come prepared." They took in the man, having only met him once, and only in passing. He was rather short, for a man, and had a kind face. He had a funny way of talking, but at least they could understand him. There was a man on his team that was _really _hard to understand. Lovino and Feliciano also really liked his hair. It was _yellow_! The twins found they _loved _yellow hair. It was so foreign from the reds and browns they grew up with. The only one who came close to having yellow hair that they _knew_ was their Aunt Bella, and they really didn't see her much.

The mercenary crouched down to be at their height. "You do remember me, correct?"

"Ummm..." Feliciano hummed. "Si."

"Idiota!" Lovino hissed, smacking Feli upside the head.

"Wah!" Feli cried. "What was that for?"

The yellow haired man smiled at them again. "I'm Tino." He introduced himself. "And your brother had the right idea. It's dangerous to speak _that here._"

"Wah!" Feli cried again. "I'm sorry Lovi!"

Lovino sighed. Tino laughed. "Come along, if you wish to see the young princes, we should hurry." He pulled out two small masks: one a smiling sun, the other a frowning moon. "Put these on." He instructed, handing the moon to Feli and the sun to Lovi.

"I don't want the _moon_!" Feli pouted. Lovi sighed again, before switching masks with his brother. "Yay! Graza fratello!"

"Idiota!" Lovino hissed again.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Tino sighed. He really hoped these kids wouldn't get caught. He also hoped those masks were close enough to the real ones. The ones Alfred and Matthew Kirkland were wearing.

He waved as the twins ran off, before taking out a walkie-talkie.

"Mathias!" He called into it. "Your on twin patrol." He heard wining from Mathias so he assumed that other had heard him. "Berwald, Lukas? Make sure you have the right set before killing them this time, K?"

"Roger." The gruff voice of Berwald answered.

"Okay." Tino replied. "Move out!"

A tall man with spiky blond hair ran past him, throwing him a quick salute before disappearing into the crowd. Tino jumped. H_ow long had Mathias been there?_

Berwald and Lukas came over a little later.

"Any idea where the blond princes are?" Lukas asked blankly.

Tino shrugged. "There 7 year old boys. Where would _you _be?"

" 'tha food tabl' " Berwald replied. He then walked off.

Lukas looked at Tino, who laughed. "Well," He asked again. "Where would you be?"

"I was normally playing with Mathias." Was his reply.

Tino nodded. "Friends. Good. Go find a large group of kids and, I don't know, start a game of _tag _or something." Lukas nodded and went off in the opposite direction as Berwald.

Tino _really _hoped this would work. According to Emil, Lukas's little brother, if they pulled this off, they could finally go back to Scandinavian. Unless they managed this, according to Emil (seriously, that kid was _wicked _with numbers!) it would take another _20 _years _at least._

Tino hated killing the innocent, but by killing these two they would (hopefully) save hundreds of others.

Ceaser had promised to pay them, no matter how long it took, so if this didn't work they could always try again. It was just easier to do it quickly and on the first try.

Tino watched as a white haired boy ran past him.

"Catch me if you can, West!" He called back behind him. Judging by his accent, he was from German. He had a mask with the face of a yellow bird.

"Wait up Gilbert!" A younger boy yelled back. Tino turned to see him. It was a blond that was probably only a year or two younger, wearing a plain white mask.

He couldn't tell their ages exactly, but the white haired boy was 10 or 11 and the blond was maybe 8.

The older stopped and turned to face the younger. "No, you hurry up!" He answered. "We're supposed to meet Al and Mattie in the field!" He stormed over and grabbed his brother's hand. At least, Tino assumed they were brothers. "Now let's _go!"_

Tino smiled as he watched the albino drag the blond away, then frowned. 'Al and Mattie'? He didn't mean...

_Alfred and Matthew!_

Cursing violently, Tino made to follow the boys and cursed some more when he realized that he had lost them.

"Berwald!" He called into the walkie-talkie again. "Lukas! Mathias! We have a problem!"

**Now be honest, _who _****saw the Nordics being the mercenaries?**

**No one, I bet.**

**This has been fun, but I still have to do some school so...**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	2. Lost and Found

Felicicano was to close to tears. He had lost track of his brother a while ago and the nice mercenary was nowhere to be seen. He was hiding behind a big table when another boy came over. He was wearing a sad moon!

"Lovi!" He cried, running over and tackle hugging the confused boy.

"E-eh?" The boy yelped quietly.

Feli pulled back and frowned. That moon was happier then he remembered. In fact, it was smiling. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He cried. "I thought you were my fratell- erm... I mean brother."

"That's quite alright." The other boy whispered, looking relieved that he wasn't being hugged anymore. "I thought you were my brother too."

Feli smiled a little bit, before realizing he was still lost. He started crying.

"O-oh!" The other boy gasped. "Are... Are you okay?"

"N-no!" Feliciano answered. "I-I can't find my fratello a-and the nice mercenary is also gone and grandpa will be angry when he finds out I lost Lovi and _I don't know what to do!" _

"There there." The boy said calmly, wrapping Feli in a hug. "I know! Why don't I take you to _my _brother? Even though he's younger, he always knows what to do and he's _really _good at finding people."

"Really?" Feli asked. The boy nodded. "Okay. But... I'm a not supposed to go anywhere with strangers."

"That's easy to fix!" The boy replied. He got up and held his hand out. "Hello. I'm Matthew Kirkland, second prince in the kingdom of English and twin brother to Alfred."

Feli wiped his eyes and also stood, mimicking Matthew by sticking his hand out also. "I'm Feliciano Vargas. Son to Antonio, prince of Spanish and grandson to King Ceaser. I'm the younger fratello of Lovino. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Matthew laughed and switched hands in order to shake Feli's.

"Come on!" Matthew said "_Alfred and I _were supposed to meet a couple friends in a field just outside the palace."

Feli laughed as he and Matthew ran off. He found he rather liked the other boy. Plus, his hair was _yellow!_

Feli hoped the two could b friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a page break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That _idiota!_" Lovino grumbled. He had realized that his brother was no longer with him a couple of minutes ago. Now he was beginning to panic. Grandpa Ceaser was going to kill him, if his father didn't first. He was supposed to protect his little brother, not _lose _him! He couldn't even call out for Feli because his name was very _not English._ "Where are you Feli?" He whispered under his breath.

"Did ya lose someone?" A voice asked beside him. Lovino turned to find a frowning sun. "I can help you find them if you did."

Lovino realized the sun was a mask and the voice belonged to a boy like him

"oh! Umm... Yea, thank you." He answered. Lovino looked at the boy next to him as he started looking around. The boy was a little shorter then he was and... "You have yellow hair!"

The boy gave him a probably confused look, it was hard to tell with the masks. "Yes, and...? You have red hair, yet you don't see me announcing it to the world."

"But..." Lovino continued. "Is it alright? It's not going to _fall out _is it?! Oh no! And it's probably contagious too! What if I catch it?! I'll probably give it to Feli and then we're both going to die! What's it called!? If I'm going to die, I want to know what it's called!"

The boy seemed a little stupefied. "Ummm... It's called blond..."

_"Blond?"_ Lovnio demanded. "Couldn't they come up with a better name for a deadly virus that has killed _thousands_ then _Blond?"_

The other boy started laughing. "No one has ever _died _from being _blond_!" He managed. He pushed up his mask to rub the tears from his eyes.

"W-what?" Lovino asked.

"Yay." The other boy confirmed. "It's just a hair color. You know, like 'Ginger' and 'Brown.' "

"'Ginger'?" Lovino asked. "what's that?"

_"Your _that." The boy explained. "It's another term for redhead."

"My head is not red!" Lovino argued angrily.

"Not your _whole _head!" The boy replied, settling his mask on top of his head. "Just your hair."

"Your eyes are _blue!_" Lovi marveled. "Is that part of being 'Blond' too?"

The boy frowned. "Normally, I guess, but my daddy's eyes are green. That's normal too!"

"I know that!" Lovi was a little embarrassed by how little he seemed to know. He didn't want this boy to think he was _stupid._ "_My _father's eyes are green too."

"Really?" The boy asked. "That's so cool! I'm Alfred, by the way."

"Lovino."

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Alfred commented. "Want to come meet a couple friends of mine? I have'ta tell them that I can't play right now so I can help you find... Who were we looking for again?" Lovino could only stare at the boy. "Oh well, you can tall me later." Alfred grabbed Lovino's hand and dragged him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a different page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Their late." Ludwig announced.

"Are you shocked little bruder?" Gilbert asked.

"Not really..." Ludwig admitted.

"Ahhh! I'm here!" A quiet voice yelled.

"Mattie's the first to show." Gilbert commented.

"Are _you _shocked?" Ludwig asked.

"Not really..."

"Veee!" A new voice added. "What kingdom are you from? You sound weird."

"German." Gilbert answered. "And you?"

"I"m a from Spanish!" The boy answered. Gilbert tensed.

Felii noticed the other boys had discarded their masks already and quickly followed suit.

"Yep!" Matthew confirmed. "He's Feli!"

"Hello Feli," Ludwig greeted. "Do you wish to play tag?"

"Tag?" Feli asked. "What's that?"

Gilbert facepalmed as Ludwig began to explain, _in great depth,_ the concepts of tag.

"Hello Gilbert." Matthew greeted shyly.

"Hey Mattie." The two watched Ludwig and Feliciano for awhile before he continued. "Matthew? You _do _know that Spanish is the kingdom your at war with, right?"

"Yes." Matthew sighed. "But it's not _his _fault."

"I suppose your right." Gilbert admitted. "But still, it's-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Everybody turned to see another duo coming towards them.

"Al!" Matthew called, quickly forgetting everything else. He ran over and tackle hugged him down a nearby hill.

The twins tumbled down, laughing the whole way. Lovino seemed a little shocked, Feliciano too, but Ludwig and Gilbert just shrugged as if this was normal.

"Oh no!" Matthew moaned. "Papa is going to kill me! I tore another pair of breaches!" As Matthew bemoaned his impending doom to his brother, Feliciano caught sight of his own.

"Lovi!" He cried, also running up to his brother. Although he was _much _more carefully.

"Feli?"

"Ah ha!" Alfred called from the bottom of the hill. "I told you I'd be able to find your sister!"

"But," Feliciano protested. "I'm a boy."

"Really?" Alfred asked, before Matthew smacked him. "OW! Sorry!"

"That's a okay!" Feli called back. "You didn't know!"  
>Alfred hopped up. "See?" He asked of his twin, still laying down. "The funny sounding girl-boy understands." He then ran uo the hill before Matthew could hit him again. "Run!" He ordered, grabbing Feliciano as he ran by.<p>

Feli laughed as the fled from their older brothers, as Lovino was now chasing them as well.

"Quick Ludwig!" Alfred ordered. "To the fortress!"

"Oh no you don't!" Gilbert yelled, also joining in the chase.

"To late!" Ludwig yelled back as he successfully got the door of the fort closed behind Alfred and Feliciano. "Man all the stations! We're being attacked!"

"What?" Feli cried. "Oh no! What do we do?"

"Man the stations." Alfred repeated, handing Feliciano a colored and oddly squishy ball thing.

"What's this?"

"A water balloon." Ludwig replied. "Throw it at your brother, or mine if you like."

"What will it a do?"

"Explode!" Alfred answered this time, going uo to the second story of the fort.

_"Explode?"_

"Great Al!" Ludwig called. "Now he won't throw it!"

Alfred popped his head out over the railing. "Quick! I need introductions!"

"Oh! Ummmm..." Feli replied, unsure.

"He is Feliciano." Ludwig answered.

"To long." Alfred replied. "Today you're Feli. I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al, and we all know Ludwig, who refuses to let me give him a nickname." He glared at the other blond.

"Ummm... Hola?"

"Ya ya." Alfred waved off the greeting. "Ludwig, we need ammo." Ludwig saluted and went over to a sink. "Feli, join me above deck!" And Alfred left.

"Ummm... What?"

"He wants you to go upstairs." Ludwig explained.

"Oh." Feli went up the steps, still caring the water balloon.

"Okay." Alfred said when he saw Feli. "How good a shot are you?"

"A _what?"_

"A shot." Al repeated. "How good are you at hitting what you aim at?"

"Ve~" Feli thought about it, before shrugging.

"Ooooo~ Raw talent?" Al asked. "I like it!" He pulled Feli over to the balcony doors."_That _is our target!" He pointed to a simple white flag. "We want to get that back here without getting hit by _them._" He pointed to the older siblings, who were a little way away from the flag. "We need Ludwig downstairs making ammo, and someone upstairs to cover the Runner. Depending on how good a shot you are, that'll be either you or me."

"But a," Feli protested. "I want to be the Runner!"

"The Runner has to go out _there,_" He gestured to the feild. "Get the flag and get back here without getting killed."

_"Killled?"_ Feli gasped. "These can _kill _people and you want to throw them at your brother?!"

Al waved it off. "No, their just water."

"W-water?"

"Yep!" He took the strange ball from Feli. "Watch this." He went out on the balcony and threw the thing as hard as he could. It landed right in the middle of the older brothers.

"Alfred! You hoser!" They heard Matthew yell. "We haven't begun yet!"

"That's why it didn't _hit _you!" Al called back. "I just had to show Feli that it wouldn't hurt you!"

"Alfred!" Ludwig called from below. "Quit wasting ammo!"

"O. K. Boss!" Al mock saluted. "So... Still want to be Runner?"

Feli nodded eagerly. This was sounding even funnier as Al explained more of it to him. Plus, they _never _got to play with water back home.

Feli _really _liked these yellow haired people.

"So how do I hit People with the non-deadly water bombs?"

Alfred smiled like he had been waiting for that question.

**There you go! Chapter two is up and running. Next chapter is the last one of them as kids! And let's not forget our lovable mercenaries.**

**I have now made you worry for the safety of the blond twins.**

**Really through, it doesn't even have to be a common pairing. Let me know who you want to see! Until next time,**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Different Ways of Life

**Okay, the next two are pretty short. I'll try to get them up as quickly as I can. Bare with me.**

The three sets of brothers played well into the evening, but had to stop when it started getting dark.

Aside from water balloon war, and Feli _was _quite a good Runner, they also played tag, hide-n-seek, which Alfred really _was _Scary good at. He could even find Matthew and _that _kid was impossible to find. And a few had even came up with code names for each other, so they could talk about each other in front of others without anyone else knowing.

Alfred and Matthew became known as the 'ET's' for 'English twins.'

Feli and Lovi, 'ST's' for "Spanish twins.'

And 'GB's' for 'German brothers' for Gilbert and Ludwig.

Al, Mattie, Lovi and Gil were relaxing in the grass as Feli and Ludwig played one last game of tag.

"This was the _best _birthday EVER!" Al announced.

Gil laughed. "It truly was funnier with you and your brother." He told Lovi.

"Really?" Lovi was shocked that they had liked him so much, and even more so that _he _had liked _them._ Normally it took a while for people to even get him to tell them his _name_, but here, with the ET's and GB's, everything had felt _natural,_ like this was how it was supposed to be.

'Yep!" Al announced. "You're invited to every birthday party I have from now until forever!"

Gil sighed and shook his head."I doubt he'll make it to next year."

"What?" Mattie cried. "Why?"

Gilbert got up and turned to face the three younger boys. "You all know about the war." He said. "And you know who your respected kingdoms are fighting. It's English against Spanish. As in, you, Matthew, and your brother against Lovino."

Alfred hopped up also. "Well I don't care!" He yelled. "Lovi is my friend and so is Feli! They can come over whenever they like!"

"Right!" Matthew added, still on the ground. "Their our friends and nothing is going to change that!"

They heard a cry come from over by the river and Ludwig came over chasing Feliciano. "I'm _sorry _Feli!" He cried.

"I don't care!" Feliciano yelled back. "I told Al I wasn't a girl _earlier!_" He hid behind Lovino, who stood up when his brother came over.

"What _happened_ fratello?" Lovi demanded.

"H-he _kissed _me!"

"I _know _your not a girl!" Ludwig yelled.

"Then why did you _kiss_ me?"

Gilbert threw a hand over Ludwig's mouth to keep him from answering. "Let's all just take a calm breath." He instructed. "I'm sure Ludwig didn't mean anything by it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PASTAAAA~ ~~~~This is also a page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through his scope, Lukas was watching the whole thing. "This will never do..." He mumbled to himself, before he calling the others. "Berwald, could you get these Spanish _brats _ out of the way?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~Ah ha! Return of the lovable mercenaries!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong with him kissing your brother?" Alfred demanded. "My parents do it all the time!"

"This is different from your parents!" Feliciano said from behind Lovino. "We're," He pointed at himself and Ludwig. "Both boys!"

Gilbert was frantically trying to get a hold of Alfred, while still holding Ludwig.

_"So?"_ Alfred demanded. "I'd kiss you and _we're _both boys. I'd kiss Lovino too!"

"_Alfred!_" Lovino cried. "That's _wrong!_"

Alfred looked like he was about to reply, when a new voice made them all jump.

"I 'ouldn't say it's 'ong." Berwald said. "It's time t' go. 'our fathe' is waitin' for ya."

"The one with the green eyes?!" Alfred asked excitedly.

"No." Berwald answered. "The one wit' tha blueish eyes..."

Lovino groaned. Now they were going to think his father was _gay_ and that he had _two _of them. "No!" He cried. "Don't youe mean my _uncle?_ I don't have _two _fathers. Gross!"

Matthew, the last one sitting, stood up now. "What's gross about having two daddies?"

"I-it's _wrong!_" Feliciano explained, still hiding behind Lovino. "It's wrong and unnatural and gross! That's what our mother and father always tell us."

"No it's not!" Matthew argued. "Your _parents _are wrong! My papa and daddy taught us to love whoever we like, no matter the gender!"

"I don't think I _want _to come to any more of your birthdays." Lovino grumbled. "Let's go home Feli."

"O-oh! Okay." Feli said as Lovino took his hand and the older set of twins followed Berwald away. Feli spared one last look behind him.

_"There _you two are!" Another voice called.

"Papa! Daddy!" Matthew called, seeing his fathers.

"Come along you silly gooses," Their papa said. "Et is time to blow out your candles!"

Their parents began to drag them away. Alfred looked back at Feliciano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If you think about it, this is a page break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crap." Lukas muttered. "Now what?"

"Shoot!" Tino ordered. "Just don't hit Berwald or the Spanish twins."

"Okay." Lukas replied as he settled his finger on the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Da da daaaa!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happened before anyone had a chance to react. Gilbert and Ludwig had raced ahead and Arther and Frances were walking a short way ahead of Matthew and Alfred, when Al saw a glint and shoved his older brother out of the way as a shot was heard throughout the kingdom. A cry was heard seconds later.

"Alfred? Alfred! Come on, wake up!"

**I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! *waves white flag***

**Curse those lovable mercenaries! Yay! My FrUk has made it's appearance! Until next time...**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	4. Nightmares and the Hope for the Future

**I put my little sister into denial with that last chapter. But ****_wow_****, I think I would have put ****_myself _****in denial too. **

**Now you ****_really _****can't kill me for what happens next. Seriously, some of you might try. Please reserve all killing of the author until the end of the story. Thank you.**

**And yes, poor Italy! If you felt sorry for him before, just wait. But you probably skipped over this, so I'm going to stop ranting. **

**Enjoy~**

It was a sight that would forever haunt Feliciano.

One of his new best friends clutching the dead body of his twin as two strange men tried to pry them apart. Feli would have gone and helped Matthew had Berwald not picked him and Lovi up and ran off before they were spotted.

Berwald had thrown the twins over his shoulder so Feli could clearly see one of the men, someone should probably tell him there were caterpillars on his face, hitting Alfred over and over.

The other man was telling Ludwig something while Gilbert held a crying Matthew. Ludwig caught sight of them, but all he did was shake his head sadly. Then he ran off towards the palace.

Feliciano cried.

Even at 8, he knew it was going to be something he relived his entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh snap! This be a page break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliciano Vargas, second prince of the Kingdom of Spanish, woke up screaming again from the same nightmares he's been having for the past 11 years.

Lovino came running in. He had a gun and was trying to find what had scared his twin so badly. He sighed in relief when he saw no one was there.

"Idiota." He hissed. "You're going to wake up Carlo."

Carlo was their little brother. He was 10 and they loved him dearly. He was also very sick. Always had been. Their father had told them he was born to early and it was a miracle he survived at all. Their mother wasn't as lucky.

She had died in labor.

"I'm a sorry!" Feli whisper yelled. Lovi looked at his brother and smiled a little.

"It's okay." He promised. "_That_ dream again?" Feli nodded.

"Will you sleep with me?" He asked. "Like we used too?"

"Me too!" A young boy called from the door. The twins turned to see Carlo, his red-brown hair all messed up as he rubbed sleep from his ermerald eyes.

Lovino sighed, knowing there was no way he would be able to resist _both _his brothers. He went over and picked up Carlo, before going over and falling on top of Feli.

"Ahhh!" Both the younger brothers cried.

This time it was their father who came running into the room, battle ax at the ready. He also sighed when he saw it was only his children. He smiled.

"Having a sleepover, are we?" He asked, his own emerald eyes crinkling from smiling. Carlo nodded. "Mind if I join you?" Feli shook his head. "Good. You didn't really have a choice."

The four of them settled in for the night, both Carlo and their father falling asleep quickly.

Feliciano and Lovino stayed up a little while longer, talking.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" Feli asked.

Lovino sighed again. This time, however, it wasn't in relief or frustration. It was with sadness. Tomorrow was the day his whole kingdom celebrated. It was the day that everybody _knew _the people in English would mourn. 11 years ago to date, an innocent boy was killed simple because he was born into the wrong family.

Tomorrow was the day Alfred Freedom Kirkland, of the Kingdom of English, second prince and twin of Matthew, died.

And they celebrated it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's a page break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angelique!" Matthew called. "Get back here!"

"No!" She yelled back. "This is going to be the first time I get to meet him!" She laughed as her big brother finally managed to catch her. "And I want to be the first person he meets!"

Matthew smiled at his little sister. She really was cute. Her long, brown hair was pulled back in twin pigtails with red ribbon and her blue dress flared out around her. She was 8 years old.

'Just a year older then Al when he got shot.' He thought bitterly. "Okay Angie." He said out loud. "But you're going to have to be second. _I _already called first."

Angelique laughed. "Okay." She agreed. "I can live with that."

"And he's not getting here until _tomorrow."_ Matthew continued. "He'll arrive with the Germans at 9."

"Awwww!" She complained. "But that's so long away!"

"Oui." A voice said from behind them. "But it will get 'ere sooner if you go to sleep."

"Papa!"

The two turned to find not only their papa, but daddy as well.

"Come along Crumpet," Their daddy said. "Let's get you changed and ready for bed."

"Okay." She agreed. "But we have to find Uncle Allister too. He promised to read me a story before bed tonight."

Matthew set Angelique down so she could drag one of their fathers all around the palace in search of an uncle who was probably waiting in her bedroom.

"Take care Author!" Their papa called after the retreating backs.

"Shut it Frog!" Was his reply.

Angelique and Matthew laughed, as it was quite common for the two to bicker like this. Always had.

Matthew turned back to his papa. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Francis smiled. Tomorrow his whole kingdom was going to celebrate. 11 years ago the assassination attempt, yes _attempt,_ failed. Ludwig had gotten to the medics in time and a little boy was saved.

Alfred Freedom Kirkland, of the Kingdom of English, survived.

And he was coming home tomorrow.

**I'm really really _really _sorry for misleading ya'll like that! I will_ not_ (so will) do it again. Also, this maybe a little late but,**

**Warning: There might be some character death. And _no, _not Alfred... I think...**

**Don't kill me! White flag see? White flag! *Waves white flag* I am now going to leave before my computer deletes this whole thing, _AGAIN!_**


	5. Reunions and Messengers

**Right, family. English first. Albion (Brittania) Current ruler of English. She has 4 children, in order. Carlin (Ireland) Allister (Scotland) Dylan (Wales) and Arther (England). Their cousin would be Emily (N. Ireland). Arther is married to Francis (France) with 3 kids, in order, Matthew (Canada) Alfred (America) and Angelique (Seychelles). Lucille (Monaco) and ****Peter (Sealand) are Dylan's. Jet (Australia) and Wyonna (Wy) are Allister's. Carlin doesn't have any.  
><strong>

**And that's the English Kingdom, to an extent... And as The Germans will be explained later, and I only feel like doing 2 at a time, there you go!**

"Where are they?!" Angelique demanded. "You said that they were here at 9!" This last part was directed at Matthew, who was waiting with her at the front gate. A security team was standing a little ways back, their daddy having started insisting on it like the rest of his brothers 11 years ago.

"Relax Angie." Matthew replied. "It's only 9:10. I was giving you a rough estimate."

The girl crossed her arms. "Make them hurry! I want to see if he really _does_ look like you."

Matthew laughed. "Is that the _only_ reason you wanted to meet him so badly?"

"No!" Angelique cried. "It's just the _main _reason..."

Matthew laughed some more as a carriage pulled up. On the front was a flag that was black on top, then red, with yellow on the bottom and a white eagle across the whole thing.*

"They're here!" Angelique squealed. A tall man wearing glasses stepped out. Angelique frowned. "What a rip off!" She announced. "He looks nothing like you!"

Matthew laughed again. "That's because _that's _Uncle Rodrick." He explained. He frowned as the other passengers got out and the carriage drove away. He saw Vash ad Elizabeta, Rodrick's siblings. and _their_ father Alexander, but Gilbert and Ludwig weren't with them. Neither was Alfred and he was _sure_ Vash had a daughter or something. As Matthew was puzzling over this, Angelique ran over to Vash.

"Excuse me!" She called at him. "Are _you_ my brother?"

"No." Vash answered and walked away. Angelique stared at him.

_Well!_

"Don't mind him." A new voice told her. "He's always been like that. You must be Angelique! I'm Elizabeta. Call me Aunt Liz, K?"

"Oh! Okay." Angelique said.

"Aunt Liz, where's my brother?" The two turned to Matthew and Elizabeta crossed her arms and smiled.

"Do you _really_ need me to answer that?" She asked.

"Of Course!" Matthew cried. "You must have passed right by! Come on Angie, I know where he is!" The siblings ran off and Liz smiled.

"See you at dinner!" She called after them.

"Kids are more trouble then they're worth." Rodrick complained.

Elizabeta laughed. "Says the man with _two!"_

Rodrick turned to face her and smiled. "And you _still_ can't have them."

"Awwww! But Roddy...!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yay for the Germans!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew was full out running now. Angelique was clutching on to his back for dear life. They made it to the field just in time to hear a cry.

"No fair!" A young man complained. "Yo ambushed me!"

They stopped just shy of a group of four. Three boys and a girl. Two of the boys and the girl had blond hair. The other had white hair.

"Keshesheshe!" The white haired man, Gilbert, laughed. "That's what you get Ludwig!"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "And I can't _believe _yo helped Lili!"

Judging by the fact Ludwig was soaking wet, they probably attacked him with water balloons.

"I only helped," The girl, Lili, explained."To get back at Gilbert for cutting my hair!" Now that she mentioned it, her hair _was _rather short for a girl.

"How does pelting _me _get back at _him?" _Ludwig demanded.

"Like this." Explained the last boy, dropping a huge water balloon on top of Gilbert. It exploded and soaked the albino more then his brother was. The three blonds busted out laughing as Gilbert stood there, in a daze.

Matthew set Angelique down. "Al!" He cried.

The last blond looked over when hi name was called. "Mattie!"

The Twins embraced.

Angelique completely ignored her oldest brother in favor of talking to Ludwig. "_You_ must be my brother." She decided.

"Ummm... Nein. I don't have any younger siblings."

"But," Angelique continued, confused. "Mattie told me he had blond hair and blue eyes and would be with the Germans. That's _you!_" Ludwig looked at his brother helplessly.

Gilbert laughed at him. "Awww, I didn't know you adopted a little sister Luddy."

"Angie!" Matthew called. "_This _is your brother." He held out Alfred. "Al, this is our little sister Angelique."

Angelique ran over as Alfred bent down to catch her. The two hugged each other tightly.

"Hay Al?" She asked as he straightened up with her in hand. "Why were you late?"

Alfred frowned. "I was late?" Angie nodded. "That will never do!" He suddenly threw her over his shoulder. "Ludwig! Lili! We must make amends for being late! Quick! To the kitchen!"

He began running to the palace when Ludwig stopped him. "Why the kitchen?"

Alfred turned to face them again, Angelique still flung over his shoulder. "Because," HE said seriously. "That's where they keep the ice cream."

"Oh! Of course!" Ludwig replied dryly, as Lili dragged him after Alfred and Angelique. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Matthew sighed as he watched his brother run off. At least he saw Al, for all of _5 seconds._

"Hello Mattie." Gilbert greeted nervously.

"Hey Gil." Matthew replied.

"So," Gilbert continued. "You're 18 today! Know who you're going to marry?"

As was the custom of the kingdoms of English and German, a young man was to announce his future spouse on his 18th birthday. If you failed to do so, your siblings (or cousins if you didn't have any) got to choose for you.

That was how Matthew's parents got together.

Gilbert had neglected to do so, meaning Ludwig could pair him up with anyone. But as Ludwig had _also_ not named anyone, he was being careful.

Matthew looked at Gilbert, and blushed. "N-not really."

"Birdie?" Gilbert had been calling him that ever since the time he saw Matthew run. He explained it was because Matthew had looked like he was about to fly away, like a bird. "Who'd you pick? You can tell me."

Matthew blushed, if possible, darker. "Ummm... Well... I was hoping... If you don't mind that is! I was hoping it could be... You." This last word came out barely above a whisper, but Gilbert still heard it.

"_Me?_"

"I knew you'd refuse!" Matthew wined, dropping to the ground and crying.

_"What?"_ Gilbert asked, slightly shocked. "Oh , don't cry Birdie." He also dropped to the ground and wrapped Matthew in a hug. "Of _course_ I would love to." Matthew looked up at Gilbert.

"R-really?"

"Yes! The only thing that stopped me from naming _you_ on my birthday was I thought you only thought of me as a _friend."_

Matthew smiled. "Not in a hundred years." He placed his lips onto Gilbert's softly. "Come on. Let's go make sure Al doesn't eat all the ice cream."

"Ja." Gilbert agreed. "We need to save some for later."

"Later?" Matthew asked, getting up. "I was planning on eating it now."

"Ha ha!" Gilbert yelled as he chased after the now running Matthew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yipee! Another pairing revealed!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the most bizarre thing Lovino had ever seen. He and the rest of the Spanish children were standing in the back of a room.

There, standing in the middle of the greeting hall of the Spanish palace, was a messenger. That wasn't the weird part. They got messengers all the tine. The weird part was her hair. Her yellow yellow hair. The only reason no one had shot her was, as she put it, "don't kill the messenger."

"What," Ceaser began angrily, liking to shoot messengers. "Do you want here miss...?"

"Emily." She finished. "I was told to tell you about an announcement from the kingdom of English which _might_ interest you. That was all I was told. That's all I can tell you. Now, I came here knowing you would probably kill me, but I would _still _very much like to go home."

Hans stood from where he sat beside his father. "I will show you out then Miss Emily."

"But..." Cesear protested.

"No father." Hans cut him off. "I'm going to accompany our... Guest to the border. She came here at risk of her own life and we should respect that."

"He's right." Bella agreed, on the other side of Cesear. "If we ever want to end this war, we should start showing respect to _their _traditions."

"Yep!" Antonio added.

Cesear looked at his three children and sighed. "Very well." He relented. "We shall respect your traditions." This last part was directed at Emily.

"Really?" She asked. Cesear nodded stiffly. "Sweet! Come on sugar, why don't you show me around a little?" She latched onto Hans and began pulling him towards the door. Hans blushed lightly.

"One second!" Cesear called. "I thought all your people were _gay?" _

"Where on earth did you hear _that?"_ Emily demanded. "_No!_ It's just _we _allow love in our kingdom." She turned on her heals and stormed from the building.

"M-miss Emily!" Hans called, chasing after the girl.

"What's got him?" Cesear asked.

"Oh! It's love!" Bella squealed. "My big brother is in love!"

"Hans? In love?" Antonio demanded. "That's about as likely as somebody from the English royal family marring me or... Or _Lovino!"_

Everybody laughed.

**Curse you for shadowing!** **But ya... What do ya'll think? I enjoy reviews! They're what I strive for.**

**And what could that big announcement be? Also... Yep! I just paired N. Ireland with Netherlands. _And _gave N. Ireland blond hair.**

**I know that Netherlands and Belgium have blond hair, but for all intents and purposes they have really light**_** brown**_** hair in this story. So that means no one in Spanish has blond hair, K? Easy enough to follow, if you don't think about it.  
><strong>

**And another thing: Sorry if my random posts bug you! I just can't find a day that I like Uploading and then there's school, so if ya'll just bare with me I will (hopefully) find a time/day that works. But I make no promises.**

**This is on going so any ideas ya'll have (and are willing to share) would be great! I will work what I can in. Feel free to suggest the most random thing you could possibly come up with too. They're more likely to make it in anyway. Anyone catch the Holy Rome reference in chapter 3? It was light, but oblivious. I'm a strong believer in the 'Germany was the Holy Roman Empire!' debate. I mean, they look exactly the same! Even the regain is the same! **

**I'm still open for pairings~ And if you'll note: I'm not afraid to go _way_ outside the box.**

**But it's midnight now and I have school in the morning. Curse you one-sided conversations! They always keep me up longer then I should stay up.**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	6. The Truth Makes an Appearance

**Ok. I've decided. I will update this story on Wednesdays.**

**In case you missed it, Alexander was Germania, Switzerland's daughter was Lichtenstein, and yes, Austria's kids just so happen to be the German Brothers. Spanish Royal Family! Ceaser (Grandpa Roma) is the ruler. He has 3 kids. Hans, (Netherlands) Bella, (Belgium) and Antonio. (Spain) As of the moment, Hans is childless, though he does have his eyes set on a certain redhead-turned-blond. Bella has 2, Gabriel (Portugal) and Maximo. (Cuba) And I hope by now you know Antonio's children, Lovino (Romano) Feliciano (Italy) and Carlo. (Seborga)**

**Of course, where would we be without our lovable mercenaries? Tino (Finland) is the leader, much to the distress of some. Emil (Iceland) is the accountant, or whatever you want to call it. Then we have the actual assassins, Lukas (Norway) Mathias (Denmark) and Berwald. (Sweden) Why, you may be asking, am I telling you about these guys? Didn't they serve their purpose?**

**...Maybe. ;-D Oh! You don't like me anymore! Well tough luck! I shall continue this story until it ends. Probably because when it ends I ****_can't _****continue it, but whatever.**

**Anyway, next are the kingdoms of Russians and Chinese. And one other thing, but I'm not telling you about that yet. **

**Now you hate me even more! Ah well. I can live with that. On with the story!**

Ceaser decided that whatever the kingdom of English had to tel him was probably unimportant. Antonio was the one to insist on tuning in.

With little effort, they managed to find what seemed like the proper channel. It was an interview with the young prince, Matthew. He was holding his little sister.

Ceaser had insisted his grandchildren didn't need to see this, so he sent them upstairs. this, of course, made the kids _actually _want to see, so Gabriel, oldest son of Bella, tapped into the signal and had it displayed in his room. Lovino, Feliciano, Carlo, and Maximo all found themselves in his room.

Maximo was the younger brother to Gabriel.

As soon as the broadcast was displayed, all eyes turned to Matthew's hair. That same yellow hair.

It didn't help that he seemed to be fixing it. Matthew kept running his hands through it in a wild attempt to comb it.

The attention span of the young. Carlo quickly forgot about the yellow hair. "She's pretty."

All eyes moved from the yellow hair, to Carlo and back to the interview, This time, however, it was Angelique that caught their attention. It was silently agreed upon that she was, indeed, pretty cute.

A laugh brought them back to the _actual _reason that they were watching this for.

"With _that _out of the way," The interviewer was saying. She walked back into line with the camera. "Today you're turning 18, correct?"

"Why, _yes _Lucille." Matthew answered. "But you already knew that."

"I am a reporter. I have the right-No! The _responsibility_ to ask random questions that make little sense or whose answer is already widely known!" She came up _right _next to the prince. "Any idea who you're going to marry?" Matthew blushed a little, giving away his answer. "Oh! You _do _know! That's good. Okay! Serious question time."

_"Oh no!"_

"Be quiet!" She yelled, whacking him lightly with her mike. Everybody watching in the kingdom of Spanish gasped. It was practically unheard of to _touch their _prince, in any way. Yet here was a common interviewer _hitting_ the prince in English. "Okay. If you had to, who would you have paired your brother with?" Lovino and Feliciano leaned back as everybody else leaned forward.

"Ceaser Vargas!" Matthew cried with a smile. The kids could clearly hear their grandfather, downstairs and almost on the other side of the _palace_, no doubt trying to kill the television.

"Ha ha ha!" A another laugh brought them back to the interview again. "You would Mattie!" Lovino shoved everyone else out of the way. There, taking his little sister from Matthew, was Alfred Kirkland, _dead _prince of English. Yet there he was, laughing and joking with his brother as if he had been alive for the past 11 years. He looked _strong._ Oh, he looked strong. Lovino refused to acknowledge the blood rushing to his face. He was most certainly _not_ blushing at that prince. He had also accumulated glasses. "But could you pick someone a little _younger _perhaps?" Okay, _now _Lovino was blushing. _He_ was younger then his grandfather. "Which reminds me..." He seemed to lose his train of thought. Suddenly, he turned and walked off with Angelique. Lovino mourned his lost quietly to himself.

"Alfred everybody!" Lucille announced. "That's right! Alfred _Kirkland._ Our very own prince! Matthew? Would _you_ care to explain?"

"Why, yes I would." Matthew agreed. "You see; 11 years ago, I was playing with some friends and..."

Lovino and Feliciano stiffened. No one knew of their little... Adventure over in English. Their grandfather would have killed them if he knew, and that's only after a 3 week lecture from their _father. _ Now their one time friend held the power to completely ruin them. Surprisingly, however, he didn't mention them once.

It was a little strange to hear that the strange man who had been hitting Al was actual _one _of his _fathers_, or that it had been to _save _him. It was also shocking to hear Alfred moved to the German Kingdom after that. Apparently he had lived with a witch doctor, Gaho.

"Okay!" Lucille said when Matthew was finished. "Two more questions."

"Shoot." Matthew replied with a smile.

"One; any idea _who _your brother is going to pick?"

"Not one."

"Fantastic. And two; did you, your siblings and the German Children _really _eat all the ice cream in the royal freezer?"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Matthew exclaimed, panicking. "I should _really _get ready for that party!" He made to leave also, but topped and tuned back to the camera. "Oh yeah! One more thing. To the _ST's,_ Al's offer still stands. Bye!" With that, Matthew Kirkland ran off.

"There you have it!" Lucille continued. "They _did _eat all of it. Although I'm a little confused by his last statement." She shrugged. "I should be getting ready too. Uncle Francis can be mean if you don't show up on time. Until next time, this is Lucille Kirkland, signing out."

"I wonder who the 'ST's' are." Gabriel mussed as he turned off the television.

Lovino quickly turned around to look at Feliciano, only to find his look of disbelief mirrored back at him. Feli suddenly smiled and nodded back to the television. Lovino shook his head frantically, making Feli pout. Lovi sighed.

"Do _you _know?!" Maximo demanded.

"Well..." Feliciano began.

"You have _got _to keep it a secret!" Lovino cut him off. He received many eager nods. He looked back to his twin. "It's kinda... Us." He turned back to his cousins when he received no replies. "What?"

"I'm sorry, did you say it was _you!?"_ Gabriel demanded.

"Ve!" Feliciano answered this time. "It's a me too!"

Carlo tugged at Lovino's sleeve. "But what's the offer?"

"That's right!" Maximo agreed. "And more importantly, when did he have a chance _make _one?"

"Well..." Feli began again.

"It's a long story." Lovino cut him off again. "Al..fred simply said we were invited to his birthday every year. It was stupid and we were little and _I'm not going Feli!_"

Feliciano had been giving him the puppy dog eyes (a trick he had learned from Alfred) trying to convince him to go to the party. Lovino had noticed and was trying with all his might to resist.

"Por favore!" Feli begged.

"Did I miss something?" Gabriel asked.

"You want to go too, right?" Feli asked. "Come on! If you want to go, Lovino has to go!"

"I want to go!" Carlo cheered. "... Go where?"

The others, besides Lovino, laughed.

"To Alfred and Matthew's party tonight." Feliciano explained.

"I want to go too now!" Gabriel complained.

"Me too." Maximo agreed. All eyes turned to Lovino.

"_Fine!" _he relented. "But if you get us caught or killed, I'm killing _all _of you."

"Yipee!" Feli exclaimed. "Let's remember masks this time!"

" 'This time'? " Maximo asked.

"Long story." Lovino repeated.

"Tell us on the way." Gabriel ordered.

**Okay, yes. I do realize it's not Wednesday, but my computer deleted half my story, _again._ But how about that character development? Lovino just _blushed! RoMerica is one of my favorite pairings. Also GerMerica, AmePan, RusMerica, Pru_Merica... You get the picture?**

**I ship America with _ANYONE! _But Canada. ;-D Nope, no Canada. It's kinda in my name, (_hamburger paradise) _so no duh I ship them. Ahhh! But you don't really care, do you?  
><strong>

**Oh! Next chapter we get the gang back together! And the appearance of a good looking prince who has yet to be named!**

**I feel bad about saying that, but it was fun. Once again I'd like to say: Curse you, _Forshadowing!_ It is the downfall of us all! I miss my mercenaries... **

**Until next week, Hasta La Pasta~**


End file.
